THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR
by Jenners- 02
Summary: With A New School Year Beginning Anything Can Happen. New Loves, Old Rivalries, & Add In A New Girl, Problems Will Arise.
1. Chapter 1

What if? Instead of Haley Playing The Best Friend She Is Lucas Love Interest

What If? Brooke & Nathan Had The Disastrous Relationship?

What If? Peyton Is Lucas Best Friend But Has Never Been To Tree Hill She Went To Oakland High Because of Their Distinguished Art Factuality.

Nathan Scott: Better known as hot shot the captain of the Raven's basket ball team and only a junior, he is as smooth with ladies as he is on the court. He may be dating Brooke Davis but don't let that fool you, he flirts with anything in a skirt. Which normally ignites Brooke's temper, but with such sweet talking ways he always diffuses the situation. He knows of Lucas and hates him simply because he is Lucas the " Bastard Son" that everyone feels bad but oh neither him nor his friends do.

Brooke Davis: The head cheerleader, the vice-president of the school need I say more. She is the it girl and makes everyone knows that. Rub her the wrong way or look at Nathan in a certain way she will let you pay for it. She is fiercely loyal to her friends and would do anything for them.

Haley James: Tutor Girl but with a twist she is an A plus student who always helping others and is also a cheerleader. Her best friend is Brooke Davis & Jake Jagielski. She has yet to find love in high school and is always the conquest of certain jocks to see who she would go steady with first yet know one holds her attention long enough too.

Lucas Scott: The Outsider he is Nathan's brother and is mostly the victim of his hate. He is an amazing basketball player that wants to be given a chance but is scared to enter Nathan's social clan. He also carries a big crush on the young Haley James a girl who has been his object of affection since the seventh grade. His best friend is Peyton Sawyer she is biggest supporter and is like a sister to him.

Peyton Sawyer: The Artist she is an outspoken, sarcastic young girl who is not scared to put you in your place. Her best friend is Lucas Scott and due to that she has immense hate for the other Scott brother for the way he treats Lucas. She is a fighter through and through but is also the most caring person you can meet once you break through the façade. She may have rough exterior with a permant scowl on her face with passion for music that some find weird, but she has even smoother interior. She has just transferred from Oakland High and is starting her junior year with her best friend.

THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR IS AROUND THE CORNER THE POSSBLITIES THAT MIGHT OCCUR OUR ENDLESS… WELCOME TO TREE HILL HIGH


	2. Chapter 2

Change is inevitable - except from a vending machine. ~Robert C. Gallagher

As Peyton Sawyer sat on her bed with the sounds of Fall Out Boys playing, while sketching away she never heard anyone come in her house until she heard a knock on her door making her look up.

"Lost in your own world I see, uh fall out boys really Peyt they kind of suck?" Her best friend Lucas Scott asked as he stood in her doorway.

" I guess you rather I listen to Soulja Boy, his song are sure to have to some life lesson. Dude you need a crash course in music, because fall out boys are pretty badass" Peyton replied

Lucas merely scoffed " You need a crash course in etiquette my dear lady, we were suppose to meet Skills at the movies fifteen minutes ago. And did you really just say bad ass"

"OH SHIT!" Peyton jumped off the bed and started scrambling around her to get ready.

Lucas started to come forward and sit and Peyton's bed, laughing at Peyton trying to get ready. When he noticed the sketchpad on her bed, as he picked up the pad he noticed the sketch was of him on the Raven's Basketball Team with other teammates standing in a line. This top of sketch had black bold letters on top stating the change happens.

" Hey Peyt why did you draw this" Lucas called out to Peyton as she was in the bathroom.

" Why did I draw what Luke" Peyton emerged for the bathroom with a towel in her hand

"This" Lucas pointed to the sketch from earlier. Peyton shrugged " I really don't know, it just sort of came to me. Plus what is the big deal you are thinking about trying for the team this year right?" Peyton asked

Lucas took a deep breath and looked at his best friend " Peyt, it's not like I don't what too, it is just too complicated".

Peyton shook her head and smiled at Lucas knowing she needed to drop the subject quick she replied, "It isn't complicated Luke, you just make it that way. Now come one lets go before Skills gets all bitchy"

Lucas smiled and got up from the bed, he was glad that Peyton decided to drop the subject knowing his best friend probably saw that he was uncomfortable.

"Yeah lets go, as long as we don't watch a chick flick I am golden," Lucas yelled as he went down the stairs

Peyton scoffed and replied" Scott please, you cried during the notebook you love chick flicks. Plus I want to see an action movie." Peyton stated as they locked up her house and got into her car.

"Summer is really ending Peyt, I am not looking forward to going back to school"

Peyton sighed, " Please, I am going to be the new girl"

Lucas began to chuckled until Peyton hit him on the head " Ow Sawyer, what was that for". Peyton glared at him and replied "So not funny being the new girl is going to suck, but I am looking forward seeing if the oh so famous Haley James went from the wall flower into what do you call her (blonde angel)" Peyton finished with a smirk plastered on her face.

As Lucas started to blush he turned toward Peyton " Aha so not funny Peyt, lets drops this and worry about here and now we still have this weekend left before school starts"

Peyton nodded her head and pushed back the thoughts about school invading her mind. As she drove to the theater she kept thinking that for some reason this year will be an interesting one.


End file.
